Condenado
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Porque había algo detrás... Había algo detrás de su personalidad externa. Había algo detrás de su helada mirada. Había algo detrás de sus frías palabras. Porque había algo detrás de las cosas que expresaba... Esa chica era una de las pocas personas que lo notaba. Grantedshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!  
¿Cómo han estado? Debo disculparme por haberlos tenido tanto tiempo abandonados...  
He tenido algunos problemas personales al igual que familiares..., pero, como considero que no debo usar mis notas de autora para explicar el por qué de ellos, simplemente será esto lo que mencione al respecto. Lamento haber robado tu tiempo, y debo agradecerte por leerlo (y, por si acaso, te has preocupado o por si te preguntado dónde he estado)._

_Saltándonos este paso, ¡los he extrañado! ¿Cómo han estado?  
Hoy estoy aquí para presentarles mi primer Granted (y es aquí cuando me siento promotora de algo extraño).  
Para serles sincera, nunca me vi escribiendo un Granted... No es que no me guste la pareja (en realidad, soy de mente abierta, acepto la mayoría de las parejas, si es que considero que es bueno el argumento que son usados con ellas), pero, realmente, nunca se me había ocurrido algo qué relatar con ella. Al principio, si soy completamente franca, Lance no me gustaba. Ya saben, le había hecho daño a Yellow, y yo no podía perdonarlo por eso. Eso fue lo que pensé la primera vez que leí la Saga Yellow. Luego, me cayo un poco mejor cuando ayudó a Silver en la Saga Gold, Silver y Crystal; pero, aun así no lo había podido terminar de perdonar, y, además, la historia de Crys, y el pasado de Blue y Silver, la batalla con Pryce y la historia que había detrás, la unión de los protagonistas de todas las Sagas, el descubrimiento debajo del sombrero de Yellow, y todo, en realidad, no me permitieron el darme cuenta que no estaba viendo a Lance más que de un modo superficial (generalmente, trato de evitar esto. Siempre trato de ver más allá del personaje superficial, pero, a veces, hay tanto que quiero averiguar, que me pasa sin darme cuenta D:)... Finalmente, en la Saga Heart Gold y Soul Silver, creo que lo llegué a perdonar, y creo, también, que llegué a notar que sólo estaba viendo el lado superficial de Lance, es decir, me di cuenta que había algo "más allá" cuando lo pudieron engañar al disfrazarse de la rubia..., pero, de nuevo, los acontecimientos no me dejaron reparar del todo en ello. La historia de Silver y su estúpido papá (y Giovaanni es un personaje que nunca logrará que lo llegue a perdonar, de verdad), y las hermosas insinuaciones de Silver con Crystal, y Gold con Crystal, fueron las que mayormente me impidieron el completo descubrimiento.  
Pero, bueno, resumiendo un poco esto, cuando empecé a leer fanfics, no tardé mucho en darle una oportunidad al Granted. Algunos no me gustaron mucho, los personajes me parecieron algo OoC, y la trama no terminaba de convencerme (pero, en realidad, ¿quien soy yo para juzgar? No creo que estuviesen del todo mal, la verdad); pero otros sí me gustaron, en realidad, fueron de mi completo agrado. Me mostraron que la pareja o la trama en el manga "quizás pueda pasar" (lo que en realidad, para mí tiene que tener una pareja para poder escribir y leer sobre ella), y que había muchos argumentos que se podían desarrollar, explotar e ir bien con ella. Cuando leí por segunda vez el manga de Pokémon Adventures/Special, finalmente pude ver a través del personaje superficial de Lance, y creo que vi lo que había más allá. Pero, a pesar de eso, aún no me veía escribiendo sobre ellos. Hace algunos días atrás (mes, en realidad xD), me puse a pensar sobre Yellow y Lance, y sobre lo que yo pensaba que había detrás de Lance, y sobre si alguien pensaría igual... Y, bueno, por alguna razón, terminé escribiendo esto._

_Debo agradecerte por entrar y darle una oportunidad. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!  
Y, bueno, espero que les guste mi perspectiva sobre ellos.  
Me dejo de hablar, y de nuevo les doy las gracias por entrar!_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka. _

* * *

**Condenado**

Lance le pidió a Dragonite que bajara cuando llegaron a la ciudad que, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, realmente estimaba.  
El Pokémon obedeció las órdenes de su entrenador y descendió.  
El apego que sentía por el Domador, apenas podía ser medido debido a la frialdad que expresaban externamente los dos, por el otro.  
Ni bien aterrizó, Lance bajó del Pokémon tipo dragón. Le agradeció, con su usual y fría voz, –aunque lo hizo con una mirada llena de amor–, y luego lo devolvió a la correspondiente Ultraball que le pertenecía al Pokémon. Dragonite fue absorbido por la Pokéball sin poner la menor resistencia. Sonrió una vez que estuvo dentro de aquel objeto, antes de que su entrenador lo guardara en su cinturón, y antes de que él se sumiera en un profundo sueño.

Lance comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad, observando su ciudad natal. Casi todo continuaba igual, exceptuando algunas cosas… Algunas específicas cosas. Como el Gimnasio de la ciudad, y el líder que lo lideraba. (Evitó pasar cerca del lugar, puesto que quería obviar algunos problemas. Estaba seguro que sí se encontraba con la persona que actualmente ocupada el puesto de líder de aquel lugar, una pequeña dificultad le esperaba..., su parte racional le indicaba que aquel muchacho de cabello castaño pensaría que él estaba en ese lugar por algún motivo malvado; y no lo culpaba por pensarlo, pero ese día aquel serio muchacho se habría equivocado. No estaba en ciudad Verde por ningún motivo malvado, ni tampoco porque quisiese encontrarse con el castaño –es más, quería evitar encontrárselo–. Por eso, obvió el Gimnasio. Aunque eso no le impidió notar los cambios). También había algún que otro nuevo árbol, y la tienda se había modernizado. Pero, después de eso, no había habido mayores cambios. Las personas del pueblo no habían cambiado, continuaban siendo aquellos amigables y amables aldeanos –algunos, hasta lo saludaron–. Las casas tampoco se habían modernizado ni modificado (continuaban siendo aquellas precarias y humildes cabañas que recordaba de su infancia, –la misma que se volvía cada vez más vívida y nítida con cada cosa que veía–). En definitiva, ciudad Verde continuaba siendo aquel pueblo pacífico y acogedor que había sido en el antaño, cuando él a penas se había mudado.

Respiró, recordando.  
El aire de ciudad Verde continuaba siendo limpio y reconfortante, como si fuese capaz de armonizarte y descontaminarte.  
Continúo caminando, serio –tanto, que hasta parecía enojado, pero, a pesar de eso, la gente le seguía sonriendo y lo seguía saludando–, imperturbable y callado…, observando. Si tuviera el poder, su mirada anaranjada y helada, congelaría cualquier cosa que él observara…, pero, ese era un rasgo inevitable de su cara. Y parecía que la gente de aquella ciudad lo captaba, como también parecía que notaba cuánto él apreciaba a aquellas cosas que observaba, y cuánto él apreciaba a aquella ciudad que admiraba mientras caminaba. Eso, extrañamente, le molestaba. (Cualquier persona fría apreciaría que no se la juzgara por los rasgos de su cara, sino, por lo que realmente pensaba… a Lance le molestaba. Le fastidiaba que aquellas personas pudieran ver a través de su mirada y de su cara, le molestaba que pudieran ver a través de las barreras que él levantaba, y le molestaba que develaran los secretos que él ocultaba. Se suponía que aquellos secretos nadie nunca los entendería, ni tampoco los notaría… Eso también ocurría con esa chica…, que maldita ironía).

Ya estaba hastiado cuando atravesó la ciudad para llegar a aquel determinado lugar. (En realidad, no tan hastiado. Aunque le molestase aquella habilidad especial que tenían las personas de esa ciudad para saber lo que él se esmeraba tanto en ocultar; las apreciaba..., aunque aquella era otra cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta).

«Estoy de regreso» pensó, a la vez que daba un paso dentro de aquel bosque espeso. El verde era el color que dominaba aquel hermoso lugar, y allí era donde mayor se acentuaba el sinónimo de lo natural. El olor a vegetación pronto inundó los sentidos del Domador. La humedad le acariciaba la cara, refrescándosela. Las voces de los Pokémon, pronto le llegaron, como si sus gritos, voces y aullidos; fueran un melódico sonido.

Como estaba en aquella hermosa soledad, se permitió liberar una sonrisa genuina. Había llegado a su hogar, estaba otra vez en casa.

Cerró los ojos y caminó, guiándose por sus instintos. Aquellos arrullos y gritos lo acompañaban en su camino. Las suelas de sus botas –más marrones que rojas–, pronto se llenaron de moho, pero eso poco le importó.

La tranquilidad de aquel lugar, no se podía explicar..., ni tampoco se podía comparar. Simplemente no había palabras para ilustrarla. Además, la belleza que producía su naturaleza… para Lance, no había lugar ni siquiera similar. El bosque Verde era un tesoro natural sin igual, sin lugar a dudas.

Caminó un poco más, adentrándose cada vez más en aquel sitio que le había dado su "don" especial; su poder de escuchar y sanar a aquellas criaturas enteramente puras.  
La humedad se iba dispersando a medida que se adentraba más, puesto que los arboles permitían entrar la luz solar con mayor periodicidad. Se volvía un lugar perfecto para tranquilizarse y descansar. Estaba seco, y había una agradable brisa primaveral, sin mencionar la constante canción melódica.

Entonces se encontró con aquella situación.  
Casi suspiró, y sosegó –casi violento– aquella pequeña voz dentro de su cerebro que le decía que eso no era tan imperfecto.

Allí, a los pies de un árbol, se encontraba _aquella_ muchacha descansando. Se notaba que había estado apoyada contra el tronco del árbol, usándolo como un cómodo respaldo –seguramente dibujando, aun sostenía un lápiz negro en su mano–. Pero ahora se había deslizado, y ya no lo usaba más como respaldo. Estaba tirada sobre el pasto, en posición fetal, mientras dormía tranquila disfrutando de la cálida brisa. Algunos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las hojas del árbol, haciendo dibujos extraños en su rostro pálido. Su boca pequeña se mantenía un poquito abierta, y su respiración era acompasada, haciendo una exitosa referencia a su calmada cara. Con una mano se había rodeado su delgado y pequeño estómago, y a la otra, la mantenía cerca de su rostro. Piernas flexionadas, pero a una altura considerada. Sombrero caído, y cabello preciosamente esparcido. Flores silvestres rodeaban su pequeño y estrecho cuerpo, haciendo aquella visión como la de un cuento.

Se acercó mirando a aquella chica indiferente y fríamente, como si se tratase de un insecto que había llamado su atención entre todo ese verde.  
¿Cómo había podido ser derrotado por aquella muchacha de cabello dorado?  
La miró, de nuevo. Lo que observó en esta ocasión fue una pequeña niña, frágil y desprotegida.  
En serio, ¿cómo había podido hacerlo? Podría matarla en este momento si deseara hacerlo… Pero no quería hacerlo. Ellos ya habían tenido su encuentro, y él había perdido a pesar de sus intentos.

Además, no deseaba matarla –en realidad, no podría matarla…–. Él no se consideraba un villano o un tipo malo. Está bien, aceptaba el hecho de que querer matar a todos los humanos podría considerarse como un atentado de un tipo desquiciado y malvado, «De acuerdo, lo acepto» había pensado en aquel momento; pero sus motivos para hacerlo podrían considerarse buenos. Los humanos no habían cambiado, continuaban contaminando, y continuaban explotando los medios que usaban y compartían los Pokémon para vivir sosegados. ¿Y todo por qué? Por sus egoístas y despreciables razones. No servía amenazarlos, no servía advertirles o regañarlos, él seguía creyendo que había que eliminarlos y exterminarlos. «Sacar el problema de raíz» había pensado, puesto que estaba seguro que nada cambiaría aunque pasasen los años.  
Los Pokémon continuarían sufriendo, muriendo. Él continuaría viendo como ellos se retorcían de dolor por los gases y por los desechos que los humanos producían y eliminaban en los medios. Él podría seguir viendo cómo la falta de comida los obligaba a matarse entre ellos. Y, finalmente, seguiría viendo como escupían sangre por tomar agua contaminada, mientras sus estómagos lentamente se desintegraban.  
Pero él realmente no podría hacer nada…  
Había prometido nunca volver a cometer los actos que había realizado en el pasado. ¿La razón? Aquella muchacha a la que ahora estaba mirando.

Esa muchacha había discrepado con los medios que él había utilizado para llevar sus creencias a cabo. Ella concordaba en que los humanos eran unos malditos egoístas desgraciados –quizás ella no utilizaría esas palabras…, pero eso ahora no importaba–, pero también creía que no lo eran todos ellos. Ella pensaba que su manera de obrar no tenía respuesta, que, simplemente, no era la correcta. Creía que los humanos y los Pokémon podían vivir en unión, creía que podían vivir todos juntos y mejor. Su mayor afirmación siempre había sido que los humanos y los Pokémon eran amigos…  
Y todo aquello –que Arceus lo ayude–, había logrado convencerlo.  
Había logrado mostrarle que quizás había otro lado en los humanos que él no había resaltado. Le demostró que había personas, y hasta mismos Pokémon, que adoraban esa unión, esa definición que ella había hecho. Le enseñó que había personas que también amaban a los Pokémon y que se esforzaban, además, por complacerlos. (Él era uno de ellos, aunque nunca fuera a admitir ante ella eso). Ella le había mostrado otra visión, y, aunque no terminaba de convencerlo, se había jurado nunca volver a hacer lo que antiguamente había hecho.

El Domador observó otra vez el cuerpo inerte que dormía a sus pies tranquilamente.  
Aquella rubia era tan…, tan pura…, tan única. Aquella muchacha de cabellera dorada tenía unos hermosos sentimientos y, en verdad, había logrado romper sus propias barreras a través de ellos. Él, aunque algo tarde, por fin había podido entenderlos y, con ellos, había entendido la pureza que invadía a la chica del sombrero. Yellow no sólo tenía el poder de sanar y curar, sino que también tenía el poder de purificar.  
Ese poder que tenía para amar, para defender lo que creía…, en verdad no podía describir lo única que era esa chica.  
Nadie nunca se enteraría, ni tampoco entendería, cómo se arrepentía de siquiera haber lastimado a esa chica.  
¿Desde cuándo eso había comenzado? ¿Desde cuándo ella le importaba tanto? No sabría determinarlo.

Un Pokémon salió detrás del árbol en donde la chica se hubiera encontrado antes apoyada dibujando. Una Pikachu lo miró con curiosidad y atención. Una pequeña flor adornaba su pequeño rostro.

Lance se agachó, se inclinó y extendió la mano frente a la cabeza de aquella Pokémon, leyendo sus pensamientos, junto, también, con sus recuerdos. Sonrió. «Así que eres un nuevo miembro de su equipo de amigos, como a ella le gusta definirlos». Chuchu lo observó, aún con más confusión, cuando él realizó aquellos actos. No se puso en alerta ni lo atacó, puesto que ella no lo reconoció. Aunque no tendría por qué hacerlo, ella no había estado presente en aquel momento en donde él y su ama habían tenido su encuentro.  
Luego de hacer eso, se enderezó y se levantó del suelo.

–¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –le preguntó susurrando a la Pokémon. Hablaba con una voz increíblemente baja, para así evitar el despertar a la muchacha–. Guárdame el secreto –guiñó un ojo y le sonrió a la Pokémon, luego se alejó.

Chuchu volvió a mirar con confusión el lugar por el cual se había ido el Domador, mientras que éste se continuaba alejando, con un paso lento y calmado.  
Yellow, quien estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos con cansancio. Le sonrió a su amiga Pokémon, y luego se desperezó y se enderezó.  
–Que rico he dormido –habló con regocijo. Se rascaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano, intentando despabilarlo–. ¿Y tú, Chuchu? ¿Has dormido? –Otra vez miró a su Pokémon, con una sonrisa en sus labios–. No me digas que te has aburrido –ahora la miró con horror, provocando que su amiga Pokémon la mirase con afecto.

Chuchu negó, bajando las orejas para reafirmar su aseveración.

–Ah, menos mal, ¡me habías hecho preocupar! –Yellow sonrió de nuevo–. Sabes Chuchu, mientras dormía, por alguna extraña razón, sentí la presencia de Lance… ¿Te conté alguna vez sobre Lance? –la rubia miró a su amiga Pokémon con atención, pero como sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, continúo–. Lance es una buena persona. Ama a los Pokémon, ¡y hasta que tiene el mismo poder que yo! –Ratificó, extendiendo los brazos, como si fuera a dar un gran abrazo–. Pero todo ese afecto por los Pokémon lo hizo ir a un extremo que era malo y que, lamentablemente, estaba equivocado… Es por eso tuve que derrotarlo. Pero, ¡eso no significa que sea malo!

Lance sonrió cuando lo escuchó. Mientras la muchacha de cabello dorado continuaba parloteando, él se continuaba alejando, con un paso pausado.  
En verdad, aquella chica era algo especial…  
No le había guardado rencor por lo que había sucedido entre los dos en el pasado. Lo había perdonado. Había rotos sus barreras, y le había hecho notar que estaba equivocado, a fin de cuentas. Además, podía ver a través de él sin siquiera molestarse…

¡Rayos! ¿Desde cuándo todo aquello había comenzado? Sin ni siquiera haberlo notado, él ya estaba completamente condenado…

**Fin**

* * *

_Me gustan los finales abiertos~  
Ja, aunque creo que ustedes ya habrán notado eso :B_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco inmensamente que hayan entrado._

_Gracias por leer!  
Espero pronto vernos otra vez._

_Me despido!  
¡Saluditos! _


End file.
